From The Inside
by UThnkUrFunny IThnkImAdorable
Summary: From Ruby's POV. What was going on from her view, what happened to her through the duration of season three. And what about the person she's possessing? Sam and Dean come later :P Please Review.
1. Prologue

**Basically this will be season three from Ruby and the person she is possessing's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Ruby doesn't belong to me. Anything relating to the show supernatural belongs to Kripke**

It was the middle of the night. A young woman strode down the street with only the occasional lamppost penetrating the darkness.

She was a tall, pretty blonde. Her wavy hair that cascaded down past her shoulders bounced with each step. She dressed modestly; tennis shoes, jeans, plain green T-shirt.

She quickened her pace as she heard thunder. Last thing she wanted was to be caught in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Stopping under a lamppost she looked up to see if storm clouds had already gathered. They had. Or…._it _had.

There was one enormous storm cloud. But it was darker and thicker looking than normal clouds. It moved as though rolling down a hill. And it moved much too fast to be only pushed by the barely existent wind.

One strand suddenly erupted from the side and glided down towards earth. It was followed by several other strands, as though they were chasing it. All headed towards her.

Panicked, she started to run. Looking back, she saw the mini storm clouds gaining on her. _What the hell is this!? I must be dreaming! This can't be real!_ She tripped and landed hard on her hands, scraping them. She turned herself over just in time for the first black cloud to shove itself down her throat. She tried to get a breath in but was unable until all of the cloud had entered her body. As soon as oxygen entered her lungs, a shock wave pulsated from her, blowing the chasing clouds into oblivion.

She lay there for a few moments, unsure if she imagined what had happened or not. Shakily standing up, she proceeded home. Something was wrong…she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Taking off her clothes and replacing it with a nightgown, she climbed into bed and recounted the events that happened that evening. _I must have imagined it. I haven't been getting enough sleep and now I'm seeing things. _She had heard on the news earlier about a giant cloud that now one could identify as anything. It didn't rain or have any indications of a storm cloud. And it didn't dissipate. It would disappear sometimes, but would return later in a different area of the country. It first appeared in Wyoming.

Pushing the matter to the back of her mind, claiming she was being paranoid. She fell asleep.

**NOSAMDEANNOSAMDEANNOSAMDEANNOSAMDEAN**

'_Okay…this is a weird dream…' She found herself floating naked through space. No plants were near, just stars and darkness reaching forever. 'This is so weird…and surprisingly vivid.'_

'_You've always liked astronomy,' a foreign voice said. She flinched and turned towards the direction the voice came from. Her eyes went wide as she stared at another naked form of herself floating not fifty feet away. 'I thought you'd be comfortable here.'_

'_Okay…This dream just got weirder. So are you, like, my subconscious or something?'_

'_No.' She didn't smile or give any indication of emotion. 'My name is Ruby.'_

'_Okay…I'm Katie. So if you're not my subconscious, who are you?'_

'_I'm sorry.' Katie knit her face in confusion. 'I didn't want to use you but I had no choice.'_

'_Excuse me?'_

_Ruby smiled for the first time. 'Remember that little adventure that happened on the way home?'_

'_Haha, no. That didn't happen…Great no my mind's trying to make it real while I'm asleep…this cannot get any worse…'_

'_You didn't imagine it.' _

_Katie stopped her ranting and looked at her other self that claimed to be this Ruby. 'Why do you look like me then?'_

'_I lost my true form a long time ago. I don't remember what it looks like.'_

'_What?'_

'_Katie. There are things in this world that you could barely comprehend. And I can't give you the full blown explanation. I just need you to know enough, that you'll let me take over.'_

'_Wha…Take over what?'_

'_Your body.'_

_Katie was stunned for a second. 'I really am going mad…'_

'_Look,' Ruby said matter-of-factly, 'There's a war going on. It's just started but it will escalate…'_

'_You mean the Iraqi war?'_

_Ruby sighed in frustration. 'Just shut up and listen to me.' Katie opened her mouth in protest but shut it after a thought. There didn't seem to be a reason to argue. _This is just a dream…won't hurt to listen._ 'This war…is against humans and demons. I know, there's no way you can believe me. You've been in the dark for too long._

'_An army of demons were set loose in Wyoming about a month ago. When they do not possess someone, they're in the form of black smoke.'_

'_So…you're a demon?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_And…you're possessing me?'_

'_No. Not yet. I want your permission to take control of your body.'_

'_Okay, even if I was to believe you, which I don't, why would I let you possess me? You're a demon. You're fighting against humans! Why would I turn against my own race?'_

'_If I was like other demons, we wouldn't be talking right now,' Ruby said with a little venom in her voice. 'They would have just taken over and shoved you deep into yourself.'_

'_So you're…a…not evil demon?'_

'_No. I want to end this war before it starts. Now, humans, there aren't very many that can and will fight this demon army. They need all the help they can get.'_

'_If it's such a big deal…if it's so important then why didn't you just take over without my consent? Aren't you wasting time?'_

_Ruby didn't say anything for a couple of moments. Then, 'If I possess you, with what I'm going to do…The chances of your survival are very small. So, I want to make sure that you know everything before…'_

_Katie opened her mouth and closed it again. She thought over everything. She barely knew what was going on. If this was her imagination, she can do whatever and be fine. But if this was real…then she needed to do this to help the humans fight the demons. _What am I thinking!? There's no such thing as demons! This is just all in my imagination…_still, curiosity reigned. 'What'll happen to me while you possess me?'_

'_You'll see flashes of reality. You won't feel anything I feel…'_

'_How exactly will it kill me?'_

_Ruby sighed. 'If something happens to the body, like it gets shot or stabbed and it's fatal, you'll die. Well, you'll be alive as long as I possess you. But as soon as I leave your body, you'll die.'_

_There were a few moments of silence that Katie used to comprehend everything. _What if this is real? I mean, this has to be the most vivid dream ever…this has got to be like an asset trip or something…

_Ruby continued. 'I know that it'll be impossible to accept what I'm telling you, but believe me when I say that if you let me take over, it'll be the best for everyone.'_

'_Can I see everything?' Katie asked suddenly._

'_Excuse me?'_

'_Can you make it so that I see and hear everything that happens?'_

'_Why?'_

'_I…I want to know what exactly I'm giving my life for.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Yes,' Katie said, absolutely not sure._

_Ruby stepped up to Katie and said, 'I'm sorry.'_

**NOSAMDEANNOSAMDEANNOSAMDEANNOSAMDEAN**

It was early in the morning. The sun's rays barely lit her bedroom. She got up and took the nightgown off. She grimaced looking at the wardrobe in the closet. _Got to get better clothes._ Walking into the bathroom she washed her face slowly with warm water. When she was done she looked up at the mirror and into the pitch black eyes staring back.

**Reviews are loved. Free cookies for those who submit one!**


	2. The Magnificent Seven

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean belong to me. I also have a Daeva which I will sic on anyone who goes near my Sammy and Dean (Yup…still Kripke's :P)**

**When it's in italics, is Katie and Ruby conversing with their thoughts. Leave a review and tell me if it gets too complicated**

"_So Ruby…" Katie thought_

"_What?"_

"_What are we doing? Here? Stalking a house in the dark?"_

"_I need to keep track of someone. For now I'm just collecting information."_

"_Like what?"_

_Ruby sighed. " Do you want to hear?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I'm listening to what's being said inside. I can make it so you hear."_

"_Okay…Sure"_

After a beat, "Well, Jenny. If you, uh, look as pretty as you sound, I'd love to have a…apple teeny."

"_What the…"_

"_Katie…met Dean Winchester."_

"_Who is he talking to?!"_

"_He's on the phone. Now be quiet so I can concentrate!"_

"Get this…" Dean continued, obviously not on the phone anymore. "That whole family, cause of death: Dehydration and starvation. No signs of restraint, no struggle, just sat down and never got up."

"But there was fully stocked kitchen just yards away!"

"Right. What is this? A demon attack?"

"_Who are they?"_

_Ruby growled in frustration. "'Fully stocked kitchen' is Bobby Singer and 'demon attack' is Sam Winchester. Now be quiet!"_

"What now?" Dean asked. "What should we do?"

"Uh…" another voice said. "_We're_ not gonna do anything."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You guys seem nice enough but, this ain't Scooby Doo. And we don't play well with others."

"Well I think we could cover a lot more ground if we work together," Sam said.

"No offence, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the demon's gate get open in the first place."

_Katie would have a look of shock if she had control. She wondered if Ruby and the rest of that storm cloud came out of that gate._

" 'No offence?'" Dean said, clearly offended.

"Isaac!" a woman said. "Like you never made a mistake!"

"Oh yeah, yeah," Isaac said. "Locked my keys in the car. Turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, though."

"_So that's the proof," Katie said. "I'm glad you're right or else I would have given everything for nothing…"_

"_Glad you're happy. Now SHUT UP!"_

"Look," Isaac said. "There are a couple hundred _more _demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike…"

_I bet Ruby does, Katie thought to herself._

"…ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us. On ALL of us."

"_By hunters they mean…?"_

"_Hunters of evil," Ruby said, clearly annoyed. "Those who hunt nightmares, now shut your pothole!"_

There wasn't anything for a few moments. _"Okay," Ruby said. "We're done for now."_

"_We are?"_

"_I'm going to be following them still, but I can't keep the long-distance hearing up. For now, we just keep an eye out."_

* * *

Katie/Ruby stood, watching the crowd across the street.

"_What happened?" Katie asked._

"_Demon attack. But the civilians think that a woman went nuts. She killed another for a pair of shoes."_

"_Oh God…so a demon possessed her?"_

"_I actually don't think so…"_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Before, they mentioned a family that died of extreme dehydration and starvation, right?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Now a woman was killed by another for a pair of shoes."_

"_Double demon attack?"_

"_No. It's worse."_

"_Uh…how could it be…?"_

"_It's the Seven Deadly Sins."_

_Katie took a moment for it to sink in. "The…"_

"_Yep. They're demons. Well, actually, they're devils. Worse. Anyway, they use touch to evoke their vice on someone."_

"_So the family was touched by Sloth…"_

"_And the woman here was probably touched by Greed or Envy…Aha! There he is."_

A tall man stood at the edge of the crime scene. He had longish chocolate brown hair and wore a faded green jacket. He gave the scene as look of pity before entering the shop behind it.

"_Who was that?"_

"_That, Katie, was Sam Winchester."_

"_Got it. So, how is he related to Dean Winchester?"_

"_Brothers."_

"_Ah. Who's older?"_

"_Dean. But its Sam we're interested in."_

"_Why?"_

"_Sam is special. There's a reason he was at the Devil's Gate."_

"_He opened it?"_

"_I'm fuzzy on details. But no, he didn't open it. Someone else, now dead, did."_

"_So why was he there?"_

"_Him, Dean, and that older guy, Bobby, were all there. They tried to prevent it from opening. A lot happened at the Gate. The one that was supposed to lead the army…"_

"_That storm cloud?"_

"_Just to clear things up…that storm cloud is just a mass of demons. But yes, that's the army that Azazel, a higher level demon that went by another name: Yellow Eyed Demon, was supposed to lead. But he died. Dean killed him."_

"_Okay…So why is Sam special? Dean's the one that killed a high level demon…"_

"_You really don't want to know."_

"_Of course I do," Katie said with annoyance. "There's a reason I asked to be conscious, for lack of a better word, while you do what you have to."_

_Ruby visibly sighed. "Sam's a psychic. There were many others, but they were all killed."_

"_How?"_

"_They killed each other. It was a competition that Azazel set up."_

"_Competition for what?"_

"_Truthfully? Azazel wasn't intending on leading the army. The remaining psychic was supposed to."_

"_But Sam didn't. He's still on our side."_

"_Things got complicated. Yes, Sam is on our side. Ah, speak of the devil."_

Sam and two other men, that Katie assumed were Dean and Bobby, exited the shop and went separate directions. Ruby started to follow Sam.

"_Uh, Ruby? What are you doing?" There we're maybe ten feet behind him._

"_Just want to get a closer look…"_

Both Sam and Ruby walked confidently down the walk. Sam started to slow as if he could sense Ruby behind him. As soon as he started to turn, everything around Ruby/Katie dissipated and they found themselves across the street again, facing a suspicious looking Sam, still looking for his stalker.

_This feels so strange in so many ways, Katie thought to herself._

* * *

Throughout the day, they continued to stalk Sam. They watched and listened from the outside as the Sins killed Isaac. They watched and Sam and his buds saved his wife just as the Sins turned to her. Dean managed to capture Envy in the process. Dissipating back to the house they stalked earlier, they listened as they pondered what to do next. Pondered being a light word.

"Just hold on a second…" Sam tried to calm Isaac's wife.

"I left my husband bloody on the floor!"

"Okay! I understand that, but we can't go back!"

"Fine. Then you stay. But I'm heading back to that bar."

"I'll go with her," Dean said.

"It's suicide, Dean!" Sam exclaimed.

"So what? I'm dead already." Silence.

"_What does he mean by that?"_

"_I'll explain later, Katie."_

"…They're not just going to wait in line to get exorcised!" Sam said, anger lacing his voice.

"I DON'T CARE!" the wife screamed.

"We don't even know how many there are!" Sam retorted.

"Yes, we do," Bobby said. "There are seven! Do you have any idea who we're up against?" he said with a deadly calm.

"No," Dean said testing Bobby. "Who?"

"The Seven Deadly Sins! Live and in the flesh!"

" '_Bout time they figured it out" Ruby said more to herself than to Katie. _The people inside talked their way through what Ruby had told Katie earlier. They went to interrogate Envy, which ended with the knowledge of the remaining Sins coming to get him, and his being sent to hell. Ruby stopped her 'super hearing' as it was taking a toll on her. Knowing that they were preparing for the attack, Ruby took out a knife from nowhere.

"_Where and when did you get _that_?!" Katie said in shock._

"_Around the same time I got you a new wardrobe."_

"_There was nothing wrong with my war…"_

"_Anyway, this knife is special." Ruby held it up. It had a wooden handle. The blade was jagged on one side. Intricate runes were carved up and down the blade. _

"_Special how?"_

"_You can kill demons with it."_

"…_and normally you can't?"_

"_You usually have to exorcise it and then send it to Hell. There are very few ways to actually kill a demon. This. And there used to be a gun called the Colt. But Dean used the last bullet on Azazel."_

"TAMARA!"

_Katie, caught unawares, "Oh, my God, is that Isaac?"_

"_No, one of the Sins is possessing him."_

"HELP ME!"

Whatever possessed Isaac said after that was blocked out by Ruby. _"What are you doing?"_

"_I couldn't care less about Tamara and her husband. I need to check out Sam…crap!"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm having trouble focusing! I think the remaining Sins are here…give me a minute…"_

Ruby crouched and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on where Sam Winchester was. After a few minutes…

"Heeere's Johnny!"

"_Who…?"_

"_Shh!"_

"…Did you…really think you could trap me? I mean, _me_?"

"Let me guess:" Sam said. "You're Pride."

A crack resounded. _"Broke the Devil's trap," Ruby thought to herself._

"_The what?"_

"_Devil's trap. Keeps a demon trapped until it's broken or the demon exorcised…Oh crap!"_

"_What?!"_

"_Just shut up and let me work!" _Ruby placed her knife in its sheath before dissipating into the house. Ruby ran up to a room where a man with black eyes had Sam in a headlock. A couple other demons stood back and watched. Ruby grabbed her knife again and sliced one of the demon's neck with an upstroke. Katie know that if she had control, she would have vomited. The female demon turned and punched Ruby, which she used as momentum to spin around the thrust the blade into her chest. Katie felt disgusted as she felt the woman die on the knife. Ruby turned and jerked the body off her knife. Pride grabbed Ruby from behind to only have him torn off again. Ruby turned just as Sam gave pride a right hook to the jaw and she thrust the blade up through the man's lower jaw.

_"Oh, God…" Katie thought. _

Ruby looked down at the last body._ "Price of a war, Katie."_

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked.

Ruby looked up and cocked her head. "I'm the girl that just saved your ass."

"Well, I just saved yours, too."

Ruby smiled. "See ya around, Sam."

Ruby turned to leave but not before Katie saw the look of surprise spread across Sam's face. "Wait!"

"_Aren't you going to talk to him?" Katie asked._

"_Not here, not when the others might interrupt. There'll be another time."_

Ruby turned into the hallway then dissipated out.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been working on another story feverishly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it makes up for the time lost :) singsong-y Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
